Send Me An Angel
by fairy-circle
Summary: Lumia Sauvester is a 14 year old girl obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. So much so that one night as she wished upon a star...she had no idea her wish would come true.


**A/N: My first ever contribution to the Kingdom Hearts fandom! And not a very good one at that ahaha...still, I wanted to get this little nugget out of my head before it completely took over my mind, and I haven't been able to think of anything else for the longest time. So, I hope you enjoy! As for where this takes place...I can't really say that I know. I would say probably somewhere between KH2, DDD and 3...but the exact time frame is a complete mystery even to me. But I do know that it'd have to be after 2. Anyway, rambling aside, i'll just let you all get to reading.**

 **All that aside, your thoughts and opinions are appreciated! I'll leave the OC profile in my own later. Right now, I just want to post this and start writing more. Reviewers get apple flavored potions!**

 **All the best!**

 **~chili**

Prologue: Wishing on A Star

14 year old Lumia Sauvester was many things. Weird, geeky, eccetric, hyperactive, forgetful, obsessive and even a bit of a troublemaker. This was to be expected she supposed, when her parents had forced her to enroll into a boarding school for girls who were a little too much to handle. She was no juvenile, as most people would think when they saw her don the uniform. Her focus was just on other things.

Such as her dreams and, more than that, video games.

Lumia liked the worlds in which the dreams and games presented her with. Fantastic worlds that made her own seem dull in comparison. One game in particular, titled Kingdom Hearts. The worlds, both familiar and new, made her wish all the more to be far away from reality to the point where she would even dream she were there, fighting along side the protagonist and his friends. Slaying heartless, saving worlds. That was the life she wanted.

And then, years later, the next game came out. And another, and yet another still. She owned them all. She beat them all multiple times. She was in love.

So now, as she lay in her dorm staring out at the night sky she wished with all her heart that she could live the life she had always dreamed.

 **Traverse Town** -

But little did she know, that perhaps the games were more real than she first thought and dreamed. What if, for example, 15 year old Sora lay in bed that very same night and sighed heavily to himself. He was tired. Fatigued, really. All the fighting and heartless slaying really took a toll on him, to the point he often began wondering what it was all for. Sure, there was the adventures on other worlds, and maybe he did like making friends and fighting beside them. Of course he would. ANYONE would love that. Seeing how they fought, witnessing firsthand their awesome abilities and their even more amazing personalities was the best thing in the world, next to freeing the worlds from the heartless once and for all.

And then there was his friends Riku and Kairi to consider. He had spent so long searching for them and fighting both against and alongside his best friend. His closest friend. Sure they had their disagreements, but who wouldn't, when you spent a majority of your life with someone. Their personalities were complete opposites, yet they were also similar on one very important aspect: they would do anything for their friends. For Riku, that meant diving headlong into the darkness if he must, all just to find and protect Kairi.

And he had done a remarkable job, Sora had to admit. A far better job than he had done, while seduced with the adventure nd responsibility of a Keybearer. He had to admit that he had let it go to his head a couple of times in the beginning, but he had soon learned what he was really meant to do, and he did his best not to stray from that ever again. He was supposed o be a beacon of hope, a light in the darkness that seemed to be fast approaching the worlds, and he tried his best to be just that. From becoming a heartless to free Kairi's heart to diving further into the dreamworld than he was supposed to and getting himself trapped. Even if it meant sacrificing himself so that the worlds would be safe again, Sora would fight to the end to protect his friends and the bonds they made.

And that, more than he knew, was where his light came from. A light that shined brighter than the sun and banished the darkness in both the hearts of his friends and the hearts of the worlds he had saved.

But now, after almost two years of fighting, he felt himself wondering. Why does he fight so hard? Why must he always be the one to shelter everyone? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He wanted answers to these questions, but who should he ask?

Donald wouldn't be very helpful. He was always the one to remind him of his duties and keep him in top mental focus to cast his magic and keep him focused on the mission ahead. Ever the straight arrow that one, but he was right too. Sora didn't have time to question himself right now. Not in the middle of training to become a Keyblade Master. That was his top priority.

But what about Goofy, then? He was occasionally wise, and always the one to encourage Sora to have a big heart. He was like a fatherly figure to him, despite his often clumsy mistakes. But Sora had to admit, when Goofy set his mind to cheering someone up, he did the best job of anyone he knew. But there were also times when even Goofy himself, in all his wisdom, would tell him that he didn't have the time or luxury to question himself. He needed to be focused and strong of heart, mind and soul if he wanted to succeed.

Riku was definitely a no go. He would just bicker with Sora and slip back to the days when they were kids, teasing Sora and goading him back to the path he was supposed to take. sometimes it worked, and Riku could see it. It always brought back that curious, bright shine that Sora had, even as a kid. And his eyes would light up and Sora would be himself again. But on the times when it didn't help, Riku was at a loss. His eyes had never shone like Sora's did, so he didn't really know what to do to bring back his spark. He was always looking at the world through tinted glasses. There was more darkness out there, and him, slowly coming back to the light, could only see what there truly was to see. A double-sided coin, and he wanted with all his heart to protect Sora from the darkness.

Perhaps Kairi would help? she was like a beacon of hope for the trio, but it had nothing to do with her being a Princess of Light. she was just Kairi to he two boys, a friend that existed between the blinding light of Sora, and the murky darkness of Riku, keeping them both in check. Whenever Sora began to sink into the darkness, she was there to pull him back. And when Riku shied away from he light, she was there to push him toward it. And she wouldn't make fun of him for his questioning. She was far too nice for that, and way more understanding than she let on.

Resolving himself to speak to her, Sora bounded out of bed and walked to the door that connected his hotel room to hers and knocked on the door. "Kairi? You mind if I come in?" He asked.. There was no answer, so instead he went out to the balcony overlooking the waterway and sat at the table sitting just outside. It was beautiful again tonight, like always, but he didn't have a surprise visitor like he normally would. Sometimes it would be Yuffie, other times Riku, and even the rare visit from Squall. But tonight he was all alone, left to his thoughts and musings.

He didn't mind the quiet, in all honesty. It was nice sometimes. He could watch what little stretch of stars he could see, and wonder what new world he would get to visit next. Would he get to be a pirate again? Or would he be turned into another animal? Would he be as tall as a building or as small as an ant? He didn't know, and that's what made him all the more excited.

But not tonight. Tonight he was just being thoughtful and moody, a role best reserved for Riku, Sora mused with a light chuckle. Maybe they were more alike than he thought. No matter. Tonight he would allow himself to be lost in thought for once.

But where should he begin? He wasn't exactly known to be lost in his mind, nor did he think too deeply about things, lest they get complicated and hard to understand. He always just followed his gut and acted on his instincts. sure it got him into trouble, but he always found a way through. Gah, he was getting distracted! Where to start, where to start? Well, he could start thinking about Kairi-

"Hey there, ya lazy bum!" A voice called, forcing him from his thoughts. Sora glanced up from his spot at the table and found Riku and Kairi standing on the other balcony. They were both dressed in their pajamas; Kairi's was a two piece piece top and bottom that was a light pink with flowers on it. Riku wore a simple tank-top and shorts, much like Sora himself. As his friends climbed over the railing to join him, Sora couldn't help himself, he smiled the brightest smile he had in a long time.

"Careful with that, you'll blind us before we even get over there!" Riku teased, earning a laugh from Sora and a light nudge from Kairi. "So, what's got you looking like someone spoiled your dinner?"

"I was not!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Riku chucked at his friend's expense and took a seat across from him. Kairi on the other hand, opted to leaning on the railing and facing the two boys. "I was just thinking about stuff, that's all." Sora sighed and deflated. Riku and Kairi exchanged glances before returning their attention to their friend.

"Like?" Riku asked, egging Sora on.

"Like...why are we fighting? Why were we chosen by the Keyblade?" Sora began, leaning back in his chair. Neither of his friends said anything, only started at Sora as he began to finally unravel in front of them. "I mean, I get _why_ we fight. It's to protect the hearts of the worlds from the heartless. But that's what we _do_. Why do _we_ , you, Kai, me... _anyone_. Do we fight because we _want_ to, or because we _have_ to. And if we have to, then why? Why not someone else? It's like you asked before on the island, someone else could've been chosen just as easily, right?"

"Right." Riku said, a soft smile on his face now. He couldn't really divulge the reason he was chosen, not really. He showed it every day since the day he met that strange man was told to keep it a secret, or else the magic would wear off. It was just a childish promise, he was sure, but he was never one to go back on his word. But still, seeing Sora questioning things so deeply made him wonder as well, if only a little bit. "But we were the ones chosen for a reason. It's like the King always told me, everything happens for a reason. It's never just blind luck, it's destiny."

"Destiny?" Sora asked quietly, a frown breaking out across his face. "So you're telling me it was destiny that Kairi lost her heart, you fell into the darkness and I worried myself sick to find you guys again? You're saying it was destiny that I turned myself into a heartless to save Kairi and I had to seal you behind Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yup." Riku shrugged lightly. "Not everything is going to be pleasant, Sora. Sometimes we have to do things we really don't want to in order for things to turn out okay. And look at us now. We're all together again, our world is back where i belongs and you're almost ready to be a Keyblade Master. You've had a long and difficult journey. I get that. But I have too, and so has Kairi. and we're all stronger for it."

"I don't care about strength! I care about my friends! I care about making sure they're all safe and that nothing happens to them!" Sora shouted. This didn't seem to affect Riku, however. He simply smiled and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair smugly. "What?"

"You've already found your answer." Riku replied simply. Sora sighed, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to argue with him. "Sora...I'll admit something I've never told you or anyone else." This time, when Sora glanced up at Riku, he had a curious expression on his face. Even Kairi had to wonder what it was now. "Whenever I look at you...sometimes I wonder if you might actually be stronger than I am."

Sora was quiet for a long time, pondering those words. What was that supposed to mean? He had just said he didn't care about strength and meant it. He didn't want to be the strongest ever, he only wanted to be strong enough to protect the people he cared about. He just wanted to be the knight he had always read about in books. The guy that saved the day and made all things right in the world. He didn't do it to impress Kairi either, though she was just as important to him as anyone else.

"You have a light that shines even in the deepest darkness." Kairi pointed out, a soft smile on her face. "I've seen it many times before, and it still amazes me."

"What are you-"

"That's not all." Riku interrupted him before Sora could finish. "Haven't you said it before? Your friends are your power. They make your heart hard to corrupt, because each of them only adds to the light you hold. It grows brighter day by day. You're strong, Sora, because you give others strength, and in return, we give you strength. You have so many people protecting you, and you in turn protect so many people that your power only grows more and more each day."

"And besides, instead of groping around for an answer you already had, you should instead be asking yourself why you aren't sleep yet." Kairi yawned. Sora sighed softly. It was great to have friends like them. "By the way, Riku. What's your answer?"

"Hm?" Riku asked, getting up from his chair and stretching. He made his way to the railing and hopped over to the other side and glanced back.

"To Sora's questions. What's the answer you found?" Kairi asked.

Riku simply turned away and headed back to his room. Before he entered the doorway and shouted, "The two boneheads I grew up with! Now go to bed!" He said before entering the room and shutting the door. Sora pouted again, but it was soon broken by a broad smile. Kairi chuckled softly at him and waved goodnight before heading to her own room.

"Good night, Sora. Try to get some rest, okay?" Sora nodded and headed back to his room before glancing back up at the night sky. He spotted a star that seemed to shine brighter than any other and closed his eyes, making a silent wish for that world to be alright. He closed the door and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be another long day.

 **Not Traverse Town** ~

Sighing heavily as she stared out the window, unconsciously twirling a pen in her right hand, Lumia was bored. So bored, in fact, that she was beginning to nod off. She had learned all this already! She was by no means a dumb, game obsessed child as she was sure her parents, teachers and peers thought of her. She got good grades! Not straight A's, but she passed! Wasn't that enough?

Lumia let her head hit the desk with an audible thump. groaning out loud. "This is sooo boring!" She groaned to herself and sighed. Only an hour left of class and she would be free to run back to her dorm and submerse herself in games after she sped through her all too easy homework. Calculus. Really? They might as well have given her pre-algebra! Anyone could tell that the answer was obvious just by looking at the problems in the book! Well, it also didn't help that she was further along the lessons than the rest of the class. She was so bored waiting for class to end she skipped ahead. She wasn't supposed to, but it left her with enough free time to just sit in class and pretend she was paying attention.

Her train of thought was stopped when the teacher whacked her atop the head roughly with his ruler. Staring up at the none too pleased man, Lumia smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry Mr. Josiah. I'll be quiet." She replied meekly as the man continued his lesson and all but ignored the intensely bored teenager. She took to staring out the window yet again, twirling her pencil in one hand while the other tapped the Traverse Town theme she hummed along to quietly. It was her favorite song in the entire franchise. That wasn't to say all the other songs were good, but she felt so relaxed and at peace while just standing there in town, rocking along quietly to the song with her eyes closed. More often than not she relaxed a little too much and fell asleep to it.

"Ms. Sauvester," The teacher began, his light accent snapping her from her reverie. Lumia glanced to the front of class now, green eyes focused on nothing in particular. "If you're going to be a nuisance to the rest of the class, i'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please, be quiet."

"Sorry." Lumia nodded, going back to what she was doing before.

An hour later, as the bell rang, Lumia was the first to leave, already having the necessary pages of work memorized before the teacher even managed to inform the rest of the class. She was already barreling through the halls on her way to her dorm room, ducking and dodging her way between the other girls that just wouldn't get out of the way fast enough. She knew what they would say. "There she goes again." "Always so quick to go back to her games." "What a loser." But she didn't care. If there was anything that would grant her salvation from her monotonous world of normalcy and people who just didn't understand, it was the worlds she had come to know and love since she was a child.

Lumia lay in bed that night in her pajamas, the Playstation 3 controller rumbling slightly on her stomach as she watched the same cutscene she had seen since she first began her adventure. She'd won again, for the umpteenth time. Beaten the game without a single save on Critical Mode, unlocked everything, even Ultima Weappon, her favorite Keblade by far in the first game, besides Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sure the others had their strengths, like Spellbinder, which had actually saved her in her fight against Riku-Ansem, and Metal Chobobo, whose raw strength got her through her first visit to Hollow Bastion since she hadn't bothered to use Olymipa.

But the crowning achievement, the one thing that made all the grinding and headache worth it in the end, was the beauty and strength of the ultimate Keyblade.

She didn't even care that she'd gotten through much of the game with terrible accessories. She'd created and chugged all the AP ups she could ever want or need and used her reflexes and knowledge of the boss fights to win the day. Even Sephiroth had been easy enough, and she had challenged herself not to heal after Heartless Angel. Of course, that also meant she'd have to be extra careful, and she managed it. Just barely.

But now, as she quietly watched as the Ansem ship exploded, Lumia gave a weak "I did it" to the shared dorm as her eyes drifted out the window to the night sky. Another shooting star? She closed her eyes quickly and wished with all her heart. _I wish...please...let me live through my own adventure! Just like Sora, Riku and Kairi...!_


End file.
